


A Beat Without A Melody

by aidennestorm



Series: We Keep Living [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Self-Blame, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Washington finds two unexpected surprises waiting for him in Sickbay:1) He’s alive.2) He has a visitor.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: We Keep Living [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1136549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Beat Without A Melody

Washington wakes up.

He…  _ wakes up? _

His eyes blearily creep open to the dark emptiness of a Sickbay gamma shift. The disuse in his convalescence, the lack of lights besides the dull blinking of the monitors above his bed, the pain stealing through his healing nerves… it makes the shapes around him blurred, fuzzy.

He manages to turn his head, just enough to squint at the heaviness tugging at his sheet. When his vision finally starts to clear his heart stops, and this time it’s not from the phaser beam striking his chest. 

Because Hamilton is beside him. 

Because Hamilton is  _ asleep _ beside him, trapped in the exhausted unconsciousness that Washington has only ever seen when sleep has been sorely lacking. The folded arms cradling his head are carefully not touching any part of Washington at all, but…

He’s here. 

He  _ should not _ be here. 

_ Why are you here? _

Because Hamilton wasn’t on that arid desert planet. He wasn’t there as the smugglers they’d been tracking turned violent and turned their weapons on the away team before Washington could even give a single order. 

He had been in the labs, buried in transmissions that needed decoding. He had been  _ safe,  _ blind to another of his captain’s weaknesses—

Because even as Washington’s affections belong to Hamilton— have always belonged to Hamilton— he’s on the edge of courting a more cosmic ever after. No longer facing the worst with grim reluctance, or regret for a dream undone, but with acceptance. Straying only from the hand of finality under the watchful eyes of Gil and Eliza, who know him too well. 

Besides. If anyone has the right to don the cloak and scythe and bring him home, it’s Hamilton.

A life for a life. It seems fair, after all. 

_ Why am I here? _

He should stir. Pretend at a thoughtless sleeping movement. Give Hamilton the opportunity to retreat and let the sprawl of his unbound hair around his shoulders and the murmur of his even breaths be one more unspoken thing between them. 

God knows he’s been selfish enough already, but… Washington takes the gamble once more even as it sits heavy on his burned, burdened heart. 

He stays still. 

He closes his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DLY for the good good beta and the good good inspiration/prompt words (gamble, strike, stolen). I don’t think I’ve ever written and finished a fic so quickly.
> 
> Hang in there, my fellow isolation buddies!


End file.
